


I <3 You

by salakavala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: #septender, ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: Thor has loved Loki as long as he remembers himself. Probably about a time that he lets Loki know it, too.





	I <3 You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this ficlet written in my phone's notes for ages, but it's always felt too short for publishing. But yesterday on twitter I was introduced to a term Septender, so... here goes nothing. Crack-y fluff, for your pleasure.

_Hey, Loki. I love you. Be mine forever?_ Thor types, and sends the text.

Then he presses the phone to his chest, screen down. The bluish light disappears, leaving his bedroom in complete darkness. Thor takes a quick  peek at the text – yep, definitely sent – and, impulsively, smooches the screen. Presses the phone back to his chest against his hammering heart, laughs aloud at himself.  He hasn’t been seventeen  for over a decade, but the butterflies in his belly insist otherwise.

It never was a grand revelation  to him, that he’s in love with Loki. Thor has known since their childhood that he and Loki belong together, though it took him years to learn a name to that feeling. For a long time he thought their bond was friendship – no, more than that: brotherhood.  He thought that it’s normal, that everyone has  someone  like Thor has Loki.  Only after he hit his teenage years did he  learn what sort of love he harbours for his down-the-street neighbour,  but even then, it changed nothing.

They’ve never spoken of it, Loki and he. There never has been any need. As kids, they spent all their time together anyway, and it hasn’t much changed even now that they’re both working adults. Sure, they no longer see each other every day, but when on a cold autumn night there's a knock on Thor's door, he knows that behind it he will find Loki all wrapped up in his long wool coat, cold fingers hidden deep in the pockets, nose buried in the fluffy scarf that Thor once gifted him; and Thor will let him in, and they will drink tea (Loki) and hot chocolate (Thor) and huddle on Thor's sofa together under a shared blanket, shoulders touching, sometimes talking, sometimes not. Or sometimes it’s Thor who appears unannounced behind Loki’s door and takes him to one of those cosy, family-run cafes that Loki so likes, or they drive out of town beyond the reach of the city lights, and sit in Thor’s car and stargaze and talk shit about their bosses and annoying workmates.  
  
Thor has never questioned their relationship. That's how it has always been between them: easy, natural, inimitable. Their bond has never needed defining words, because words can’t even begin to define it – they can only simplify. Yet Thor knows – they both know – that what they have is theirs alone. They _belong_. They always have; they always will.  
  
Tonight has been no different, in essence. Nothing has changed, or even shifted between them. Loki called and asked Thor to the cinema with him; Thor walked him home afterwards and said goodbye at the door. Yet now, lying in his bed and thinking of Loki, the fluttering in Thor's chest feels suddenly overflowing, uncontainable. He’s no longer able to keep his bursting heart to himself. He wants it off his chest. He wants Loki to take it, and to hold it, as his own.  
  
He can only hope that Loki wants the same.

His phone pings. He hastily swipes at the screen and taps on the little envelope icon, squinting against the sudden brightness.

_Always._

❤


End file.
